My U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/193,599, filed Jul. 29, 2005, discloses a method and apparatus for forming extruded striped plastic products with variations in the width of the stripes along the length of the product, and for blow molding articles formed from such extruded parts. Broadly, that invention involves feeding different colored plastics from separate extruders into a common extruding head and varying the feed rates from the plural extruders in a coordinating manner to produce extruded products with stripes extending along the extrusion axis, and of varying width along the extrusion axis. These extrusions may act as parisons in a subsequent blow molding process to produce containers having interesting multicolored patterns. By coordinating the width variations produced in the color patterns during extrusion with the shape of the dies in the blow molding process, a variety of interesting containers may be produced.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,413 and a continuation-in-part, U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,207, disclose machines for manufacture of thermoplastic laminates of multiple colors, employing separate extrusions for each color feeding from a common die.